Suicidal
by xXIchigoChanXx
Summary: I am really bad at summaries! Read and see if you like the story! and this is actually rated M. i just can't be bothered to actually change it... warning: LEMON in chap. 2! [ RyouIchigo ]
1. Chapter 1

**Suicidal**

Just to let you guys know, this is a RyouXIchigo fanfic, but at first it's just a tiny bit of MasayaXIchigo. And there _could be_ some Masaya Bashing in the next chapter… I have to think about how that's going to happen.

Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up and turned to see her clock blinking 8:37am. "Huh! You've got to be kidding me! My date with Masaya is at 9:00!" She got up straight away after that and took a quick shower, tied her hair in her usual high ponytails and put on a white t-shirt with pink strawberry buttons on it, a pink denim skirt and pink boots.

"Mum, Dad! I'm going out!" Ichigo said. "Just make sure to be careful, honey!" her mum replied. She ran to the park and saw Masaya sitting on the bench with his heart-melting smiles.

"Aoyama-kun! Gomen! I'm sorry for being late…..again!"

"It's ok, Ichigo." He patted a spot on a bench for her to come and sit next to him.

"So where are we going today? The zoo? Wow! I want to see the cute little monke—" Masaya broke her off.

"Ichigo…We're not going anywhere today. I asked you to come out here because I needed to talk to you." Ichigo stared at him. "You see, while I was overseas in London, I met this really nice girl and… Well… I just don't think you're good enough, and I thought Amy was…better."

Ichigo frowned. She fell silent and stared at the ground and began to cry silently. Tears fell down her cheeks. Masaya put his hand on her shoulder, but she just hit it away. "Don't touch me! You've already caused me enough pain!" he gave her a peck on the cheek. She cried even more.

"Goodbye, Momomiya-san..." whispered Masaya. And then he left.

She ran towards her house as fast as she can. She was sure her parents were home and about to ask her questions. But instead, she found a note on the counter and it read:

I_chigo, we'll be gone for 1 week at the Paradise Resort. There's some yen on the Dining table and some leftover food from dinner last night in the fridge. See you soon. Love, Mum & Dad_.

'_Phew_' she thought. Thank the lord she her parents weren't home! She went up to her bedroom and lay down on her bed and started crying her heart out.

Ichigo's POV

Why did he do this to me…? After 2 years of having a good relationship and he decided to do _this_ to me. My heart was whole before he told me I wasn't good enough for him and now it's completely broken. I've never asked anything and gave you everything and now, all that was for nothing.

(End of POV)

Ichigo got up from her bed and went towards the kitchen and got out a small knife. She put out her arm and cut lightly on to it several times until she felt great pain.

Her phone rung, she went over to it and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi..?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo? We need help here at the Café." It was Ryou.

"Hai." With that, she put down the phone and put on a sweater to hide her cuts.

Ryou's POV

There's something wrong with her. She's most likely to complain, I don't know why she's not giving me any complaints today. There's _definitely _something wrong. I need to find out.

(End of POV)

Ichigo didn't rush. She walked at a slow pace. She was thinking about why Masaya dumped her. But wasn't it obvious? He dumped her because of "The London Girl". But she didn't think of that reason. She thought it _must_ have been something else. '_Aoyama-kun wouldn't say something like "you're not good enough." That's just not him…_'

Ichigo's POV

Why is this happening? My life is falling apart every second. Life is not worth living anymore. What have I done to deserve this? I loved Masaya and I guess he never really loved me back after all of _this. _I guess I'll just end my life and take away the pain of what some people caused me.

(End of POV)

Before she knew it, there she was, standing at the entrance on Café Mew Mew. She walked inside looking down at the floor, not noticing the noise that has been going on with Pudding, Lettuce and Mint. Zakuro just stayed quiet.

"Pudding isn't dropping anything, na no da!" shouted Pudding.

"Yeah, apart from a few dozen plates! You're wasting my tea time!" replied Mint.

"Now, now! Mint, Pudding! Please calm down!" Lettuce suggested.

"Tea time, huh! It's not like you do any work other than drinking tea, na no da!"

Now everyone noticed Ichigo. They didn't notice her before since she was so quiet, now they did. They looked at her, and started to feel concerned. Tiny blood marks appeared on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Ichigo…What happened to your arm?" asked Lettuce. As she said that, her voice was filled with worry. Ichigo ignored Lettuce and began to go to the changing rooms. She dressed in her uniform, but the blood was visible. She grabbed some tissues and dabbed it clear of blood and pressured her arm to stop any further bleeding for a moment. _There, now it's not as visible as before… _She thought.

Ichigo walked out of the changing rooms and began to take orders straight away.

"Ichigo! Wash the dishes! They're starting to pile up!" shouted Ryou.

She said nothing, but nodded and went to the kitchen. She started to wash the dishes as Ryou was watching how she was doing. Lettuce had told him something's up with Ichigo and she had some blood marks on her sweater before.

Some of the soap-water had splashed onto her arm where the cuts were and she twitched in pain as it stung so badly, it mad it bleed a little. "Ouch…" She said, but silently. Ryou saw this and began to walk towards her.

"Ichigo? Let me see your arm."

"No, don't worry, I'm fine." She gave him a fake smile, after she said this.

"Ichigo… Let me see it." Ryou repeated

"I said I'm fine" She held her arm and went to the changing rooms and left the dishes unwashed. She dabbed her cuts with a cloth to make sure it doesn't go through her sweater, leaving it for the whole world to see. Ryou came running after her as she stepped outside. He grabbed her arm as she tried to pull away. He rolled up the sleeve and saw what was there. Cuts… There were both light cuts and deep cuts.

She quickly pulled away and said, "It's nothing. I just fell." Before he could say anything more. "Ichigo, this does not look like the cuts you get from falling down! Tell me what's been going on!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My… I-I-I h-have to…" She paused for a second thinking about what to say. "I have t-to….. Do my homework…"

"Masaya….Did Masaya do this to you?" _That bastard_ he thought. "I really have to go… I have to feed my dog..." She said without thinking about what she said before about doing her homework.

"Tell me, Ichigo! You're worrying everyone!"

"Just leave me _alone_, for once! Can I not have peace!" '_I guess I will when I end this cruel life_' she thought.

Ryou reached out to catch her arm, but he was too late.

She ran back into the Café as quick as she could after this, with tears forming at her eyes. She went inside. She went to the kitchen, got out the small knife, went upstairs and into the bathroom. She locked the door and started cutting her arms again. She jerked in pain and this time, she cut her wrists lightly as well. Blood spilled through the floor as she cut deep, deep into her skin.

Okay, everyone! I've finished my first chapter of my first ever fanfic! R&R please! And please be nice on me seeing as this is my first fanfic! Thanks! Review people, you my day glow!


	2. Chapter 2

Umm…. For the people who are too young/immature to read the lemon, I suggest you skip the parts which are in between the lots of 888888888888888888888888's.

Chapter 2

Ichigo blacked out from the pain and loss of blood. The next thing she knew was that she woke up, in Ryou's bed. She sat up and looked around and saw Keiichiro, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint and Ryou. Zakuro wasn't there. _She probably went to a photo shoot or something… _Ichigo thought.

She got out of bed and sat at the side of the bed and saw her right wrist and left arm, bandaged up. She tried to stand up. "Hey! Don't stand up! You have to get some rest!" cried Lettuce. Ichigo nodded and laid back down. Sweat formed on her forehead.

"Ichigo, tell us what happened." asked Keiichiro. Ichigo, ignoring his words, turned away from them and looked at the wall on the other side of her. Before she knew it, she fell asleep again.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mint.

"I think she's sad, Na no da…" replied Pudding.

"Oh… This is terrible…" said Lettuce.

"We need to get her to tell us what happened. You can all go home now." said Keiichiro. Ryou stayed silent throughout the whole incident which just happened._ Why is she doing this? _He thought.

Ichigo woke up and it was in the middle of the night. She saw Ryou on the floor, sleeping. She quietly got up, making sure not to make any noises. She stood up, making a small, creaky noise. She hoped no one woke up, especially Ryou. But she was wrong. Ryou did wake up. He was just pretending to sleep so that if she went out, he could follow her.

As she walked out of the Café, Ryou got up and got dressed and began to follow her. She walked past the park and past her house, she didn't know where she was going and neither did Ryou. Ichigo walked and walked and walked, and ended up in a place where there are tall buildings. She was trying to find the tallest one and she went in to it and went to the top floor. Ryou followed her then. He walked in the same lift and he guessed Ichigo was too busy thinking or too tired to even pay attention to the people around her.

Ryou thought _'What is she doing?'_ Ichigo reached the top floor and so did Ryou. Ryou hid behind a post. She walked to the edge of the building and stood there for a second. _She's not going to do what I think she's about to do, is she? _He thought. Only these words left before she was about to jump. "Ja ne, everyone…" She gave a sad smile and just as she was about to jump, Ryou caught her hand. "What do you think you're doing, you baka!" She struggled to get free but couldn't, Ryou was too strong for her. She gave up. "Why is it so hard to live..?" she asked. Ryou help her, tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Ryou put his finger and thumb under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "I love you, you baka Strawberry." With that, he kissed her. She kissed him back. "I…Love…you too." For once, she smiled, happily.

"Now let's get back to the café."

They caught a cab and reached the café. Ryou kissed her again and asked "let's go upstairs." Ichigo just smiled and nodded.

As they were in Ryou's room, they started kissing, Ryou's tongue went looking for an entrance at her lips, -surprisingly- she let him in. Ryou laid her on the bed, and now, he was on top of her. They continued kissing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou's hands went under her shirt and cupped her breast. Ichigo moaned from the pleasure she was having. He started unbuttoning her shirt and threw it to the other side of the room.

From the sight of seeing her breasts, a jolt went through his penis. He took of his shirt and Ichigo's hands roamed all over his rock hard abs and chest. She unzipped his pants and Ryou took it off and his boxers as well. Ryou's hands now went under her skirt and pulled her panties off. Ichigo smiled at this.

Now, the only thing which is standing in their way was the skirt. Ichigo took it off while kissing him. Ryou's hands were now on her breasts moving it in a circular motion as he kissed on her delicate skin on her neck.

From his hands on her breasts, he started to go down, towards her vagina. He heard her squeal, encouraging him even more. Ryou inserted his finger in her vagina and twirled it around. She squealed again. He inserted two more fingers and started kissing her, hard and deep.

He pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off it. He positioned himself on her and he went in her. His penis tore her hymen and she moaned from the pain which was pleasuring. "Oh, more, Ryou, I want you deep inside me!" she shouted.

He forced his hard penis more inside of her as she moaned. "I want you! Ohhh! Oh! Ryou! Please, more, more!" Ichigo was now having an orgasm at this point.

Ichigo wanted to tease him; she rolled over, making her on top of him. "I'll show you what I'm made of!" She stroked his penis as Ryou squeezed her breasts. "Oh, Ichigo, more!" This time, she was rubbing his penis. She could feel it getting harder than before. Then she held his penis and inserted it into and started to ride on it. Ryou overtook her again. Now he was lying on top of her. He sucked on her breast and nibbled on it gently.

"Oh, Ryou. Just….get…in…me!" Ryou did what he was told and soon, he was inside her. He went forwards and backwards until he could feel sweat forming on them. Ichigo threw her head back and moaned. "Oh, oh, ohhhh! I want you inside me forever!" "Me too!" he was now thrashing himself so deep inside her, her moans became louder and louder. "Come on Ryou, I want your whole length inside me! Oh!"

He was starting to push himself more in to her than he could imagine. "You want more? I'll give it to you, if you do." "Please Ryou, give me pleasure!" He went in to her, deeper and deeper he went. He could feel her reaching her limits and he was about to release into her. But before he could, he pushed himself in her one last time, making her moan loudly.

As he pulled him self out, he fondled with her breasts and licked her neck. He went down to her vagina and put his tongue into her entrance. "Oh, Ryou! Give me more! I want you!" Ichigo couldn't take it anymore; she put her hands on his head and pushed him in further. "Oh..! Ryou, I love you!"

"I love you too Ichigo!" they were moving their hips together in a fast speed. She laid on the bed and let Ryou do as he wished. "Do anything to me. I love you, and I want you inside me!" He put his penis in her once again and they both moaned.

Panting, they both fell tired after 4 hours of having sex and they both fell asleep, with Ryou's penis still in her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2! Finished! Hope you liked it. If you want me to put more lemon in it in the next chapter, I'll be glad to. R&R please! Ja Ne! Should Kish come and rape her after this…? I'm thinking of about that…. Should I, or Should I not? I think I should... But before he comes, I'll make Ichigo lap dance for Ryou! I'm so evil… 0)


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'll make Kish rape Ichigo near the end of this chapter… Or maybe at the start of next chapter? I can't decide! I'm just making this story up as I go… So, if it's bad, tell me!

Thanks to: MewKosho, Ronnie-Chan, Starsky Chan, NekoBun, I-AM-THE-LUMP and xxxchibixzakuroxxx, Kristen the Homicidal Maniac and Meow55for reviewing my story! YOU ALL ARE FANTASTIC!

this chapter is a bit weird... to me. I was chatting on MSN and lost concentration... lol

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up, not finding Ryou next to her.

"You're awake. Morning, babe." greeted Ryou as he walked through the door, smiling. She stared into his bright blue eyes. "Last night was fantastic, Ryou. I loved it." Ichigo replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She got up and walked towards Ryou, still naked and kissed him passionately and Ryou returned her kiss. Ryou felt her breast as they were kissing and after that, he swooped down and carried Ichigo to the bed and put her there. He started undressing and Ichigo smiled at this. He pulled off his shirt and took of his boxers and jeans.

He got on top of Ichigo and started kissing her. Ichigo grabbed his penis and started rubbing it and could feel it getting hard as Ryou moaned. This just encouraged him. His hand traveled down to her waist and then at her vagina then he inserted his finger in her. "Oh Ryou!" she moaned. He inserted 2 more fingers after that and shoved it in and out of her as she was still rubbing his penis.

They were both moaning in pleasure until Ichigo said, "I want to do something to you." She gave him a smirk and brought out a chair. "Come here, baby. Come here and sit on it." He smiled and asked, "What are you doing, Ichigo?" She turned on some music and forced him on the chair. Both being naked, he felt her breasts and that made her giggle.

"You just wait and see!" She started feeling him and dancing around him. She stroked his penis once or maybe twice and teased him the whole way, and sometimes, Ryou stole a passionate kiss from her. They had so much fun; Ryou was having a major erection. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, grabbed Ichigo and pinned her down to the bed.

"Feisty, are we?" she said seductively. "Oh, you have no idea."

He grabbed his penis and shoved it in and out of her as hard as he could. "Oh, Ryou! I want you more inside of me!" "Me too! I want it too!" He sped up and started rubbing her breasts and feeling her everywhere. He kissed her neck and she held his hips, forcing him more in to her.

"Oh, Ichigo, I want you!" Ryou said. "Oh, Ryou, I want you too!" They both moaned and moaned and he continued to shove his penis in her vagina as Ichigo pushed him in further. Ichigo gave him a blowjob and they were both in heaven.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo got of the bed. "You're my one and only man, Ryou. I love you" she then gave him a deep kiss and forced her tongue into him and she could have sworn she heard him moan. "I'll take a shower now." "I'll come with you, it will be twice as fun that way." He smirked.

They both got in the shower and felt each other up and down as the both moaned. Ryou grabbed her ass as she grabbed his penis causing them to moan even more. "I love you, you baka Strawberry" he laughed.

They got out of the showers and discussed about what to say to the mews.

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked Ichigo

"I think it's for the best." He replied.

They went downstairs and saw Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Pudding and Lettuce. "We have an announcement, everyone!" said Ichigo.

"Nani? What's the announcement, na no da?"

"Well, Ryou and I are together now!" Everyone gasped and smiled. Even Zakuro did. Everyone congratulated the new couple and gave then hugs and good lucks for the future. "Thanks for the support everyone! We really appreciate it!" said Ryou.

**Pudding:** he's actually happy!

**Mint:** It's creeping me out…. But this is the point where he's vulnerable! Let's ask him to give us a raise…! –Smirk-

**Pudding:** Onee-san! You're so smart! –Pudding's eyes shining-

**Zakuro**: …..

As Ichigo was walking towards home, she bumped into an unexpected alien. "Ki-Ki-s-shu!" she gasped. "Missed me?" he said and smirked. He grabbed her by the waist from behind and kissed her neck passionately. "Get away from me! You pervert!" she shouted. She tried to beat him off, but he dodged. Before she knew it, Kish had teleported her to the ship and into his bedroom, then locked the door.

"Take me back, you baka!" she said furiously. She stepped on his foot and he yelped causing him to weaken the grip on her and she pulled away from him. '_Damn, I can't transform. Masha's got it and I haven't got him with me!_' she thought.

Kish only laughed. He chanted some spell on her (a paralyzing spell) and he pinned her down onto his bed. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan. But I have always wanted you! When that Makaya….Malya… Masaya—that's it. Masaya broke up with you; I thought I could have a chance with you, but that baka Shirogane just took you away from me before I could." He continued, "But Koneko-chan, I can't wait any longer! I have been waiting to do this to you since I first laid my eyes on you!" his evil grin caused fear to explode in her.

'_I can't move…_' she thought. "Kish, please don't do this…!"

"I'm sorry my little kitty, but I've waited too long for this." He replied.

Ahaha…. Give me a review and tell me how pathetic it is…All the review people who reviewed on this story, I thank you so much! Maybe I should make Ichigo emo again…. Buahahahaha! omg... i think i'm going high...


End file.
